


Hiding

by Asahisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, did anyone ask for fluff because here you go, its all fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisthighs/pseuds/Asahisthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi likes to hide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I read something on tumble about Asahi with dimples so hear you go i guess

The first time Nishinoya met Asahi he got flustered and called him Mr. Azumane. Which of course made the other laugh, Noya made a note of how he brought his hand up to cover his face.

A week after they met, Noya ended up tripping and he'd fallen onto the net, becoming tangled. Asahi was there to help him and laugh with him. He turned away each time he smiled.

Not even a month at Karasuno did Noya slide for a receive and smack right into the ball cart, sending them flying everywhere. Asahi had used a ball he'd picked up to hide his laughing face.

When they had one their first practice match as a team they grouped together in a circle, everyone was smiling and laughing together, while Asahi smiled and laughed at the ground.

Two weeks later they lose against date tech, Asahi wasn't smiling. Noya found he didn't cover his face when he was angry.

A month goes by without a word, Noya thinks he might miss the way Asahi hides, but not like this.

When Asahi returns he's still not smiling, though neither is Noya.

Asahi smiles at Hinata, that hand covering his mouth, Noya thinks he might be a little jealous.

When Asahi pulls him off to the side he tells him that he's sorry, Noya smiles and tells him he's forgiven. This time Asahi smiles right back, his hands stay at his sides. Noya stares at his mouth, his dimpled cheeks, then his brown eyes. He takes it all in until Asahi seems to notice, he lifts his hand to cover his face but Noya grabs it. Asks him why he always does that, the question hes been dying to ask for a year and a half. The answer he gets is shy and timid, he tells Noya how people make fun of his dimples. Noya tells him that they looks good on him and that he'll beat up anyone who says otherwise, Asahi smiles. He tells him its unnecessary, Noya doesn't think so, as long as it makes Asahi smile. 

Every time Asahi smiles Noya tells him how cute he thinks his dimples are.

He tells him every morning.

He tells him after asking Asahi on a date.

He tells him after their first kiss.

He tells him the first time they make love.

He tells him after getting down on one knee, and after he says "I do." a month later.

Asahi doesn't hide his face when he smiles anymore.


End file.
